Right Me
by artemissan09
Summary: Written as inspiration from my life and the fact that I will only be able to write letters this summer at basic training. Support the repeal of "Don't ask, dont' tell!" Hermione struggles with what's "wrong" with her and "writes" to Minerva to "right her"


A/N: Inspiration for writing is few and far between as of late. It comes in small spurts and generally goes nowhere. Ha. But I am hoping that this plot sticks with me, because I am thoroughly enjoying it. Hope you do as well! MMHG Fem set in Hermione's 6th year. Not canon compliant, but when am I ever? Haha. Without further adieu, it is my pleasure to present to you, "Right Me, or, A Collection of Letters About Life, Love, and Happiness."

Minerva McGonagall walked into her quarters after an extremely brutal day full of unruly students and some of the most atrocious grades she had ever seen in her career at Hogwarts. As she entered through the passageway with a grace known only as Minerva, her thoughts about how much she was starting to regret her career choice were interrupted.

A rustle beneath her feet caught her attention and she sought out a place to briefly lay the stack of marked essays in order to attend to her curiosity…Her animagus _was_ a cat, after all. Below her, slipped right beneath her feet, was some parchment folded neatly with her name on it. Minerva bent down to pick it up, and she gently unfolded it, her brow slightly wrinkled with skepticism.

* * *

Hermione Granger was absolutely, positively, one-hundred percent sure that there was something wrong with her. As of late, she had had no appetite what so ever, she had been even more disinterested in time with Harry and Ron, and even books had seemed to have lost their meaning to Hermione. And all of it had happened, quite curiously, in tandem with the witch's realization of a newly found fascination with a certain being.

After a week of not eating and minimal conversation with the boys, Hermione had come to the conclusion that there _must_ be something wrong with her. Who, honestly, had feelings for their professor? And on top of that, who could develop a crush for an insanely older professor? And perhaps the icing on the cake was the fact that Hermione Granger had seemingly fallen quite entirely head over heels for her Transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall.

Indeed, Hermione knew there was something wrong with her. And, being the brilliant woman that she had become in her 6 years at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger decide that logic could find her out of this situation. Thus, during an Arithmancy lesson that Hermione had found particularly trite, she forged what she thought to be a simplistic approach to her problem.

* * *

Glancing over the writing, Minerva recognized it at once as one of her student's…And she had a decent idea of exactly who's writing it was. Those elegant loops and perfectly slanted forms could only belong to one person, and that person had been burned into her mind for almost a week now. Shaking her head, Minerva continued to read on.

_Professor McGonagall,_

_I am writing on behalf of my sanity and overall well-being._

Minerva chuckled to herself and nodded. The straightforward nature of the opening line confirmed that this note belonged to none other than Hermione Granger.

_For the last week of my life, I have not been able to get a few things out of my mind. Actually, the source of all this chaos, I do believe, is you. You see, in my life before this last week, I had established an idea of what I enjoyed in life. For instance, my favorite cookie was chocolate chip, but I seem to have developed quite a taste for ginger snaps ever since I caught the slightest scent of them in your classroom not too far in the past month._

Minerva knew exactly what day Hermione had been talking about. It had been a long day grading exams, and Minerva had had to take her tea and afternoon snack in her classroom.

_I hope I am not being too forward, but what I am trying to say, Professor, is that I seem to have acquired a new set of tastes entirely. _

Minerva blushed, even while she was unaccompanied. It was flattering and troubling at the same time to hear about Hermione's honest emotions.

_I am worried…I have never felt anything like this before, and I am hesitant to admit that I have absolutely no idea what I should do about it other than tell you that there is something terribly wrong with me. I am asking for your guidance and nothing more at this particular moment. If you could be so kind as to reply and leave your response in the broom closet next to the Ravenclaw dormitory by tomorrow, I would deeply appreciate it. _

_In other words, Professor, right me? _

Minerva raised her left eyebrow and tilted her head. Such a grammar mistake was not usual out of her star student. However, she decided to disregard it for the time being and immediately sat down to write a response letter to her troubled student.


End file.
